Wake Up to Chocolates
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot. A short fic about Lee revealing his feelings for Takato. LeexTakato yaoi


A/N: I found this fic-let hidden between the pages of my Social Studies book when I was grade six. I was surprised mom hadn't found about it yet. It's pretty good actually; the first part was confusing. It sounds like a cliché. Even though, I was just grade six back then. **Wake up to Chocolates** has nothing to do with chocolates. Just read it. It's a trial ficlet. If this isn't successful, I'll take it down. Here goes nothing! Enjoy!

Wake up to Chocolates

One-shot

_I wonder if he'll ever feel the same about me..._

_Takato and I aren't that close. He knows me as a serious guy...let alone him finding out that I'm gay. We have this long distance relationship. Hell...even he doesn't know about it. I continue to watch him from afar...my lovely angel._

"You look freaky Lee..." a young, cheery voice said.

Jenrya Lee snapped out of his daydream. "What?"

"Why were you staring at me like that?" Takato asked.

Lee blushed scarlet. "It's nothing..."

Takato shrugged and returned to his doodle.

The boring teacher had half the class asleep when the bell rang. All of them suddenly woke up and ran out of the room. Takato and Lee were left behind.

"So...your house for the project?" Takato asked uncertainly.

"Yeah..sure..." came the monotonous reply. Takato sighed. Lee looked at him with a slightly guilty expression on him face. He saw clearly that the boy tried to smile again.

"Great! We could use your computer."

Lee was in the middle of thinking what could be wrong with his love. "My what?"

"Computer! We need to computerize the captions and the report remember?"

_Nobody said about using the computer..._

"We could do the project in your room..."

_My room? When my obsession for this beautiful boy beside me is plastered all over its walls? Oh Kami-sama..._

"Lee? Hello?"

"Wha--? Oh...gomen..."

"Your acting weird today, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah..."

"So are we going?"

Against his will, he agreed.

AT THE JENRYA HOUSEHOLD

Takato was about to enter Lee's room when he got ahead, rushed in and slammed to door in his face. Lee hurriedly tore down a large portion of the wall covered in stolen shots of Takato. He turned on his computer and modified the wallpaper and screensaver. In haste, he almost destroyed the room as he stuffed the forbidden things under his bed.

"Lee?"

Lee almost hit Takato as he opened the door.

"Gomen..."

Takato blinked.

"Uhmm...c'min."

The brunette stepped cautiously inside, afraid that something might fall on him.

"I'll get started on the captions...you go make yourself at home."

Lee missed the boy's blush as he looked around. "Can't I do anything productive besides make myself at home?" he asked, plopping down on a stuffy bed.

"Um...did you bring the pictures?" Lee asked, trying not to melt at the sound of his love's voice.

"Hai..." Takato pulled out a pack of pictures from his backpack and started looking at them.

One picture slipped and slid quietly down the under the bed. Socked feet frumped softly on the red carpet as Takato bent down to retrieve the picture. His hand groped under the bed when a finger felt something hard and smooth. Takato took hold of it and dragged it into the light.

Lee stopped typing as he heard muffled dragging. He wheeled around and saw Takato staring a HUGE frame covered with...Takato.

"Oy shit!" he yelp and shoved the frame back under the bed.

There was a pause.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Lee..."

"It was nothing I swear!"

Without warning, Takato dove under the bed and threw it up, ((how strong he is!)) exposing Lee's pitiful obsession.

"Jenrya Lee..." Takato whispered. "What's all this?"

"I..."

_I couldn't tell him...It was my deepest darkest secret, never to be revealed to anyone. Just like why Minamoto never let down his hair. These kind of secrets called for three words, NO HUMAN ALIVE... I was stuck. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. The words hitched in my throat. My chest grew painful...why can't I breathe?_

Lee broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Takato was lost for words. He cradled the shaking boy in his arms.

"Lee...I'm sorry..." he said, wincing as at azure-haired boy sobbed harder.

They stayed in that position for a long time.

Takato glanced again at Lee's bed. I love him, I love him, I love him was seen

everywhere.

"Lee...I love you too..."

He sniffed. "It's not what you think...its more than that." He straightened up. "It was

stupid enough that I fell in love with my friend." And with that he left his room, leaving

Takato staring at his wake.

_Takato must be disgusted with me by now. I don't care if he looks through my stuff._

_What's the use of hiding it anyway? They said loving is a bliss, you'll feel like you're in_

_heaven? Why does this hurt so much? Why was I stupid enough not to see that Takato_

_could never love me back? _

Takato slowly entered the Jenrya living room, clutching a homemade plushie of himself.

Lee was sitting on the couch with is back to him. His heart longed to rip in two as he

heard a sniffle. Without thinking, he ran to hug Lee.

"Gomenasai...I've been indifferent..."

Lee blushed and squirmed in his arms to gaze into the eyes of the one he loved for so

long.

"What do you mean indifferent?" Lee was meaning to asked but he never got the chance.

Takato had brought their lips together, sharing one of the world's most chaste kisses.

There was nothing like the first kiss.

_Turns out Takato also had a crush on me. Not that the realization matters, at least we're_

_together. Nobody can break our bond, not even Rika. As if she wanted to..._

_Love has many surprises. Love can come in different forms. Love knows no limits. You_

_can't deny it. Love will smile on you when the time is right. You can only be too honest_

_with your feelings. Love is Love. Wake up and smell the chocolates..._

A/N: heehee! There! I haven't changed a word of it. It's very confusing no? That's me.

Anyhoo, review and tell me what you think. Arigatou! Ja mina!


End file.
